One Little Prank
by In Love With Technology
Summary: Alex sets off a prank on Justin. As soon as she does, it sets off something else. Jalex.
1. Blue Dye

Authors Note: This is the SLOD episode of the crossover. Alex sets a prank on Justin, to turn his skin blue, but right when she sees him with his shirt off, it sets off something else. Alex's POV, then Justin's. (Some sentences may be twisted into my own words.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I know, sad right?

* * *

Who knew that one little prank for a pool filled with blue dye, could lead up to something _so wrong_, but felt _so right_, at the same time? I know you're probably wondering what in the hell I'm talking about, so let me take you back to the day I pranked Justin.

* * *

"Hay Alex, what are you doing?" Max asked, walking up next to me in my deck chair, or whatever you call it.

"Oh, nothing much, just relaxin'." I breathed. "Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know…," was all he could say, because I'd cut him off.

"Oh, shit. Here comes Justin. Get down." I said.

"For what?" He asked, always one filled with questions.

"Because I put some blue dye into that pool over there, that he's about to get into, and I don't want him to see me." I answered, showing the bottle to Max.

"Oh. Okay, where'd you get it?" He asked.

"That's where the class comes in. I stole it from a project we were doing. Who knew learning could be so much fun?" I laughed.

That's where Justin walked up, and when I soon regretted everything that was about to happen.

'_Oh my god.' _Was what I said. In my thoughts, of course. _'Damn, what was I thinking? I should've filled the pool with body oil.' _And just thinking about that makes me wanna say,_ 'Sweet Jesus.' _All I _could_ do was look up into the sky, and think, _'Why did you have to make him my brother?'_ And weep silently to myself.

Justin's POV

'_Yes, I got Alex's attention! I know this plan would work. I practically got her drooling __at the mouth__, now to make her suffer more, I'm gonna get into the pool, and come out wet to make her faint…, which means she's gonna try to be tough about it, and roll her eyes…, can't wait.'_ I smiled. _The thing is, the plan would've worked, if only I hadn't tried to make her jealous by talking to other girls. Oh, yeah, I knew she was around here somewhere, because I saw her head towards the deck, early this morning. And sure, I knew she was hiding, she always hides when she pranks someone, and that someone mostly was me. But I thought that maybe one day, she would prank someone who wasn't me. Boy was I wrong. Once I took my arms out of the water, I looked at my arms, and saw blue, and heard laughter from the girls that were near me._ _Oh, Alex will get a kick out of this. Wherever she's at.'_

Alex's POV

I scoffed. That's all I could do. Besides the fact that I had to thank God for covering up Justin's body in blue, before he got out the pool all wet, normal skinned, and made me roll my eyes. (That was my alternative to fainting when needed, or rolling my eyes). Not only that, but I did the only thing I could do in this situation after Justin left in embarrassment. _Run._ But that's because Mr. Moseby showed up, I might not be scared of Justin, but Mr. Moseby…, "Him, I'm scared of." I said to Max as I got up, and left in terror. But even though I thought my reign of terror was over…, it only got worse. When I needed somewhere to hide, I just _had_ to knock on Zack's door. "Let me in." I ordered when he opened it, and I rushed in. He may have been the only person that _entire_ day that _wasn't_ me…, to thank God for something. But that's when I yanked him in. "Get in here."

"Like my place, huh?" Zack asked after I closed the door behind him.

"Like it?, I can't see it." I answered.

Then, there was a loud knock at the door, and an even _louder_ voice that could be recognized anywhere on the S.S. Tipton…, _Mr. Moseby_. _'Ugh, that man just doesn't give up, does he?' _I asked myself. Rhetorically, of course. "Okay, well, you get that…, and I just be over here…, straightening…, things…, up." I said, as I hid behind his bed. "Oh, gross, that's disgusting." I said, holding my nose, and moving an old molded pizza out of my way, as he opened the door.

"I'm tired of just running around asking, so I'll just get to the point. Did you put this vile of blue dye in the ship deck's pool?" Mr. Moseby asked, shaking it in his face.

"No. But I have done eel's, and about 5 other things, but blue dye, how could I have missed that? (A/N: I don't remember the other 5, so I thought it would be easier this way.)

"And you expect me to believe _that_, after I found this _conveniently_ laying on the floor of your front door?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Zack answered.

"Okay, even though I _don't_ believe you, I'll go along with it. Although you'll be subdued to solitary confinement until I get to the bottom of this, and limit your entertainment to everything in this room." Mr. Moesby said.

That's when Zack looked my way, and said, "I can live with that."

"Good day." Mr. Moseby said before leaving.

"Okay, I have _got_ to get out of here." I said when Mr. Moseby was gone.

"You can't leave…, I just got you." Zack pleaded.

"You're the one who's reduced to solitary confinement…., _**not**_ me. Plus, I need to go find out...,who may've been the person..., to do that prank..., that Mr. Moseby was talking about."

"Oh, ha. Yeah, whoever did that…," He began, laughing. "They must've been new. That prank just _screamed_ amateur."

"Are you calling m--, I mean, whoever did this…, an amateur?" I asked.

"Well…, yeah." He said.

All I could do, was stare at him in disgust, before I could think of anything that would hurt him. "Let's go." I suggested, as he raced to the door. I guess it was to check that Mr. Moseby was nowhere near, and that no one was watching, as he threw up a closed fist in front of my face to tell me to stop, and wait. "Oh, come on." I said, as I yanked him out of his door.

When we reached the deck, Mr. Moseby and Justin were arguing about who put the blue dye in the Jacuzzi.

"I'm telling you, it was Alex. I know my sister. She's an evil genius." Justin said.

"Yeah, well, I know my students. But I wouldn't call him an evil genius, more like an evil **nincompoop**." Mr. Moesby said. "What are you doing on the deck? You're on solitary confinement." He asked Zack we he saw us.

"I'm here to prove to you that I _didn't_ put that stuff in the pool." Zack said.

"And if you didn't…, then who did?" Mr. Moesby asked.

"I tell you, no better yet, _show you_. Because there's only _one way _to find out." Justin said, grabbing a cup filled with water.

'_Oh, shit, what is he doing?' _I asked myself, as he grabbed my hand, put water on it, as my hand turned blue. Now, I don't know about you, but when he grabbed my hand, I felt a spark between our hands. He must've felt it too, because he had the hunger spark in his eyes. Not only that, but when Mr. Moseby and Zack left, he was all, "Come with me."

_Justin's POV_

I finally had her to myself. I knew that spark between us when I put water on her hand meant I had to go for it. So, I walked her into our "suite", and locked the door behind us. "Okay, I know this is kinda weird for me to say, knowing the fact that I'm your brother and all but…," I breathed. "I love you."

She looked scared, _"You what?" _Alex asked.

"You heard me, I love you." I said.

"You mean, you love me…, _as a sister…?" _She questioned.

"No. I mean I **_love you, love you_**. When I took your hand, and put water in it, I _felt_ the spark, and I took _your blue hand_ as a sign that we're meant to be." I admitted.

"You, you do? Seriously?" She asked, looking joyful, and careful not to show any emotion. I knew her _**too**_ well.

"I swear, you ask more questions then Max. And I didn't think that was possible." I laughed, and so did she. "Yes, _**seriously**_. And I love it when you laugh, your smile is beautiful." I said as I kissed her for what felt like a good 3 minutes.

"No, wait. _Justin._ This is _incest. _It's wrong." Alex said, trying to push me away.

"I know…, and I don't care. I _want_ you. _**NOW**__._" I said, walking back up to her.

"But-" She argued.

"But _**nothing**_. Everything's taken care of. Mom and Dad are at home, and Max is on the deck. I think him and Zack are still challenging each other, or he's eating ice cream. Either way… he's _**not**_ coming back for a _long time_. Plus, I put a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the door, the door is locked, and I put a black sheet over the window so **_no one _**can see in."

"And the piece of wood over it?" She asked, laughing again.

"That'll _guarantee_ that no one will be able o see in. Ahora, calma. (_**A/N: **_Now, clam down.) I said, putting a piece of her loose hair behind her ear.

Alex's POV

_He literally planned everything out. I wounder when he did all this planning to fuck me. Must've been while I was in the bathroom. _"Kiss me." I ordered.

"No problem." He said, as he did.

That had to be the most _perfect_ kiss I had ever gotten. Sexy, passionate, and _forced._ Not in a bad way, though. It was a forced kiss that said we both wanted each other…, _**badly.**_ My hands were around his neck, and his hands were around my sides, and as the kiss got deeper, our hands moved simultaneously. Mines went up, and his went down. He grabbed my ass. "Sorry there's nothing much to grab ahold to." I apologized.

"It's okay." He said, going back to kissing me. The kiss got deeper, but his lips moved down, as I moaned. He moved his hands from my ass, slowly down my thigh. Still kissing my shoulder blade, and moving down my chest. Suddenly, my right leg was around his body, and he moved his hand slowly back up my leg. He knew how tender I was, and he was using it against me, as he did the same thing with my other leg, doing nothing, but make me moan more, and I think he liked it, because I could _literally _feel him smiling, as he trailed those kisses back up my neck. But I couldn't take the nice and slow anymore. I made it known, because I took my 2 'pointer fingers', as proper people-who made me _**gag**_-would call it, and pulled on his belt loops. It worked.

"Wanna leave the wall, and go to the bed?" He asked, smugly.

All I could do was nod my head, as he walked toward-and threw me _on_-it. '_Thank you God.'_ I seemed to be doing _a lot_ of that lately. Besides me thinking positive about stuff I wanted to happen, and it ended up coming true…, God seemed to be a good reference. I think I need to start giving credit to other people that _wasn't me_, for making things happen. It's time for _Alexandria Margerita Russo _to start getting pampered. And if meant getting _**this**_…, _**him**_…, when I wanted…, bring on the torture.

* * *

Okay, not even _**some**_ of the sentences are changed to my words…, almost _**all**_. But should I continue, r not? Tell me what u think.

**BTW…, **_**REVIEW!**_ Thank u! U make me happy!


	2. Reality Strikes Again

**Author's Note:** Justin starts thinking that what is going on with him and Alex is just a dream. Then figures out that it wasn't, when things start happening at home that makes him realize that the dream is _**real**_. But, what decision will he make towards the end? To continue, or _**stop**_ everything? (Read to find out).

P.S.; Sorry it took me _**SO LONG **_to UPDATE! Everything in my life has came to a _COMPELTE STOP! _(Maybe if I got good reviews, it'll make fill good, _**AND**_ write faster!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! (Not even Selena Gomez & The Scene-Naturally)

"_Mmm_…., _Justin!" _Alex cried out, as she started to grab hold of his back. "_Mmmmmm…,right there. Aaahhh…., more! __**Please! God! **__Fuck your little sister_. Her breathed hitched. "_Mmmmmmm…, __**faster**__! OH! GOD!…, __**JUSTIN!**__" _She yelled, as he finally complied, moving his penis inside of Alex's walls with all of his might, and as fast as he could. _"Ooooohhh…., don't- - - - -stop! OH, GOD!" She screamed. "I'm cumming!" She slipped, out of impulse. _

"_Alex." _Justin called. "God, it fills _SO GOOD _to _**FINALLY **_be inside of you. _Mmmmm…," _He said_. _"I'm happy you decided to let me be the one to take your innocence away. _**God**_, I never thought that this- - -could feel _SO RIGHT!" _He said.

"_Justin…, mmmm…," _She moaned_._

Justin finally reached his erection, and erupted inside of Alex, as she screamed in pleasure of the erotic feeling.

"_Ooohh." _They moaned, after their last minute of feeling each other's cum inside of one another, and stopped.

"_Mmm."_ Alex moaned once again, as she began kissing Justin. That was AMAZING!" She said.

"Yeah…, it was." Justin replied. Getting off of Alex, and headed toward the shower.

"Mind if I join you?" Alex asked.

"You know that if you go in the shower with me, I'll be tempted to fuck you there too. You'll be naked _**AND**_ wet."

"_**AND?"**_ She asked. "Your point?"

"I don't wanna take a shower with you, because all I'm gonna do, is have sex with you. Then we'll come out smelling like sex, and we can't do that, because Mom and Dad are gonna be suspicious when we come home from the cruise." '_Less known, in the car on the way there.'_ He thought.

"Good point." Alex said.

"Now, just sit here, and wait for me to come out. Ok?"

"Ok, but what are we gonna do about these sheets?"

"Where's your wand?"

"In my pants pocket, why?"

"_Handle_ _it_." Justin ordered, finally stepping into the bathroom, and running his shower water.

Alex did as she was told, and searched for her clothes. "Ah! There they are." She said, grabbing her pants off the floor, by the bed. "And there you are, my wonderful wand." She cooed, pulling her wand out of her back pocket, and dropping her pants back on the ground. "I _really_ don't wanna deal with the stress, so _please_ clean up this sexual mess." She rhymed, waving her wand, and smiling at what good of a job another one of her on-the-spot-spells had done. _'That's going in the book.'_ She thought, as she looked for her diary.

"I'm done, Alex." Justin said, coming back into their room. "Shower's all yours."

"That was quick. Thanks." She said, unzipping her suitcase, and getting her diary. _'I need a pen.'_ She thought, as she searched the nightstand. _'Ah! Here's one.' _She thought, as she wrote down the spell.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Secretly being a girl, do you mind?" She asked, as she continued to write the spell, and about what she and Justin did.

"How much longer is this gonna last? 'Cause I actually like this side of you." Justin asked, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed by the nightstand.

"Not much longer…., since I'm already done." She answered, as she turned off the nightlight, and headed towards the bathroom, with her diary in her hand.

"Why are you taking it with you?" Justin asked.

"Because I don't trust you with my things. And I wrote something about you in there." She smiled, walking toward the bathroom.

"How you choose to express yourself…, it's all your own, and I can tell…, it comes Naturally. It comes Naturally…" She sung, as she closed, and locked the bathroom door, placed her diary on the sink, and ran the water for her shower.

"You follow what you feel inside…, it's intuitive. You don't have to try…, it comes Naturally. Mmm-mm, it comes Naturally." She sung, as she laughed at her own joke, an waved her finger around the shower sprinkler-at least that what _she_ calls it, she doesn't have time to try and figure out the name of _every single_ thing in life, like Justin. _'Ah, Justin.' _She thought. _'No, he's the reason why I have to turn the water back to hot anyway. It's not that bigga deal…, I still love him.' _She sighed.

"And it takes…, my breath…, away. What you do…, so Naturally." She began again, as she jumped up and down in the shower, grabbed her washrag, shower gel, and sung the chorus.

"You are the thunder…, and I am the lightening…., and I love the way you…, know who you are, and to me it's exciting! When you know it's meant to be. Everything comes Naturally, it comes Naturally, when you're with me bay-by. Everything comes Naturally, it comes Naturally. Bay-bay-bay-by."

"You have a way of moving me. A force of nature, your energy, it comes Naturally. (You know it does). It comes Naturally. Mm-yeah. And it takes…, my breath…, away. (Every time). What you do…, so Naturally."

"You are the thunder, and I am the lightening. And I love the way you know who you are, and to me…, it's exciting. When you know it's meant to be. Everything comes Naturally, it comes Naturally. When you're with me, baby. Everything comes Naturally, it comes Naturally. Bay-bay-bay-by." She sung, as she had a flashback to them having sex, while she sung the next verse.

"When we collide…, sparks fly." She smiled, thinking of Justin when he was inside her, and starring at her, like she was the most beautiful person in the world-and if you where to ask Justin, he'd agree. "When you look in my eyes. It takes…., my breath….., a wa-ay. (You are!) You are the thunder, and I am the lightening." '_Haha, I cum after you…, HA!' _Alex laughed at her own sexual innuendo-even though lightening _does _come after thunder. '_Right?' _She asked herself, shrugged her shoulders, and continued to sing. "And I love the way you know who you are, and to me, it's exciting! When you know it's meant to be. Everything comes Naturally, it comes Naturally. When you're with me, ba-by. Everything comes Naturally, is comes Natural-l-yy. Bay-bay-bay-by. "

She finished washing herself off, and started to end her song. "(Everything baby comes Naturally. **Bay-bay-bay-by**). Naturally, Naturally, Naturally, Naturally, Naturally. (Everything baby comes Natural-l-l-yyy. **Bay-bay-bay-by**). Naturally, Naturally, Naturally, Naturally, Naturally. Everything baby, comes Natuarll-l-lyy-y. (Everything baby comes Naturally)." She finished singing her song, and started to laugh her famous laugh.

She turned off the water, and started to dry herself off, and started to get dressed. She walked out of the bathroom 5 minutes later to the sound of clapping. Alex jumped back in astonishment.

"Wow." Justin said. "I must say, I didn't know you could sing. And very well, I might add."

Alex blushed. "Why, thank you."

"No, no. Thank you." He smiled. "Did you write that yourself?"

"Why?"

"Just wanted to know. No reason."

"Yes, I did."

"You should become a singer."

Alex laughed. "Why do you think I wanted to make a band in the first place?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to sing for a while." She said. "I also wanted a way for us to be together so often, because I was going to end up seducing you, and well…, I can't tell you _everything_ I was going to do, or you'll be expecting it if and/or when we have to go with our back-up plan."

"Oh. Alex is being naughty. Do I need to spank her in advance?"

She smiled sexually. "You just might."

He slapped her ass.

"You better stop, Mr. you said you didn't want to go home smelling like sex, right? So…, stop."

He sighed. "Okay. So…, you _**do realize, **_as soon as we see Mom, Dad, and Max, we have to act like we hate each other, right?"

Alex swallowed hard. She'd been dreading this since they had sex. "Yes, I do."

He cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry, Alex. But, that's just the reality of what we started, babe. They can never know. I mean, unless we lose the Wizard Competition. And even so…, if I win, I might just give up my powers so I can be with you." He sighed. "Just like dad did."

"What?"

"The real reason why dad gave his powers to Uncle Kelbo, is because he fell in love with our Aunt. In fact, they both were in love with each other. It hurt him as much as it hurt her when he didn't fulfill the prophecy of the older brother Wizard and only sister Wizard to fall in love and change the Wizard World _**forever**_. Meaning that this…, **us**, is the outcome off their mistake."

"Now it's up to us to fulfill the prophecy, and do what they didn't. And if we don't…, then it's going to be pasted down to the oldest brothers eldest son and only girl wizard to fall in love. And, yes, every generation will have a family of 3 kids like you, Max and I until one of the kids decide to fulfill it. It's a bad curse to repeat, and frankly, I don't want to repeat it. That's why I told you, like dad told me when I was 13. I thought he was crazy, but here we are. I love you Alex, and I'm willing to fulfill the _**Russo Family **_prophecy."

"So…, this only consist of _our_ family?" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh. But…, why?"

"Dad said something about that our family is the powerful Wizards, and incest is common in the Wizard World, in fact…, it's allowed. But, I think they know about us. Dad kept telling me…, 'It's up to you, son. It's up to you. I'm counting on you to stop this curse'."

Alex was speechless.

"Yeah, I know." Justin sighed. "Do you know where Max is?"

"I really don't."

"Okay, well. Get some clothes on, so we can find him."

She spun around in a circle, and was dressed. "Okay. Let's go."

They walked out of their room, and headed down the hall.

"_**Max!**__"_ A voice streaked from down the hall.

"Found him." Justin said, as he sprinted.

"…_.., stop_." The voice moaned. It sounded a lot like crying.

"I think that it's coming from London's room." Alex said. "I know _that_ shriek from anywhere." She said, as she headed towards London's room.

_**Bang! **_"Ooooh..," London moaned.

"Wait. That's not…, that's not what I think it is, is it?." Alex questioned.

_**Bang! Bang! **_"_Mmmm…, more." _London pleaded.

Justin and Alex both put their hands over their mouth. Alex started laughing. "Oh…, my…., God. Maxie…,"

"I didn't think he had it in him." Justin said.

"I no longer wanna hear like a rat, turn my ears into a bat's." Alex rhymed, as her ears transformed into a bat's.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"What does it look like? I'm snooping…, _duh_."

"Oh." He replied, doing the same thing that Alex did, as they put their ears onto the door.

Inside of London's room, little Max wasn't such a little boy. He was a _man_. And one who knew how to work a women's-a much _**older **_women's body at that-very well. "Mmmm…, eat my clit. Oooh."

And inside that room, London could be herself. She gets tired of playing the spoiled Hotel Heiress, who was thought of dumb to everyone _**outside **_that door. Yeah. Sometimes it was funny making people think that she was stupid, so she decided that whenever she was inside that room and no one else was, she knew everything. In fact, one day she took an I.Q. test one day, and guess what? She got 30 points higher then Cody and Bailey combined. _**COMBINED. **_But, she didn't want anyone to know. So, she keeps it to herself.

Max started to stick his fingers inside of London's sweet nectar, and fingered her mercilessly.

"_Oohh-aa_-..," London moaned, as she grabbed her headboard, and bucked her hips closer to Max's mouth. "Mmmm…, Max. Right there." She moaned, as he entered his pointer and middle fingers inside of London's clit.

He started to tug on her walls with his mouth.

"_Ooohhh…, fuck me. Please. I need it." _She pleaded.

Max smirked to himself, as he dropped his pants and underwear, and pulled out his penis. And _**oh my God**_, he was just as big and long- if not longer then-Justin.

"_Oohh-uuh." _London cried in pleasure, as Max pushed himself into London.

"Is it just me, or are you turned on too?" Alex asked Justin.

"So you know?" Justin retaliated.

"Know what?"

"You don't feel me?"

"Feel you? What do you-ooh." And if he wasn't hard, it's like saying that you never watched The Wiggles, but _**shh**_…, no one's supposed to know that, so you keep it to yourself. "Now I do. Just sucks-"

Justin groaned.

"Sorry. It just-uh- isn't fair that I can't do anything about it." Alex replied, as she continued to snoop on Max.

"Yeah, and apparently Max can." Justin said.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! BANG! Bang! BANG! BANG! BANG! Bang! **_

"Wow…, Max is really moving." Alex said. (More like moaned. Because, no it didn't turn her on, but it did make her horny, and want to fuck Justin in the hallway, no matter _who _might see. But, she wouldn't tell Justin that, no. She'd just torture him until she got him in her room at home whenever her Mom and Dad went no another 'Sandwich Convention', and Max went over a 'friends' house. Now, they knew what he was doing. Oh, she's _**sooooo**_ going to use this against Max.)

~10 minutes later~

"That felt _sooo_ good. I haven't had sex like that since my last boyfriend. Who was 23, by the way." London said, nonchalantly, as she headed towards her bathroom.

"Well…, I'm happy to please." Max said. (And seriously…, _how old is Max again? And when did he become like,- dare I say it?-Justin? _Go ahead, gasp. I had to say it…., I dared myself.)

"And quite the gentleman. I want to give you my number, but I don't know if you'll ever call."

"Oh…, believe me…, I will."

"Good. I need a fuck buddy."

Alex scoffed outside the door, as she looked up to see Justin holding his mouth.

"I'm just the fuck buddy to call. Here…, take my number too." He said, as they both started to write down their numbers, and exchanging them.

"Since when did Max get a cell?" Alex whispered to Justin.

"I don't know." He answered, shrugging.

"Okay…, so, I know you have to go home with you're family, so I'll call you whenever I'm horny."

Max chuckled. (And _**God, **_if it wasn't as deep, and sexy-sounding as Justin's, than Alex's pussy would've never threatened to drip _right then, __**just **_for thinking about Justin's "sexy voice". "I'll do the same."

"Okay. Bye, Max."

"Bye." He said, as Justin and Alex quickly removed their bat ears, and Alex dragged Justin a little down the hall.

"Follow my lead." She ordered, as she started to walk back towards London's room. "Max!" She exclaimed. "There you are! We were looking for you."

"You were?"

"Mm-mm." Justin said, nodding his head. "What were you doing in London's room?"

"Um…., uh…, eating. I was eating." He lied.

"Of course you were." Alex said, as she and Justin laughed at the literal sexual innuendo that Max made-rather he was unaware or not, they didn't know. But _**he **_did. He knew he made it. He's not as dumb as he lets believe, remember?

"Come on, bud." Justin said, messing up Max's hair. "Let's go to your room, and get you ready to go home."

Max sighed. "Okay." They reached the other end of the hall, and Max looked back to see London watching him walk away. She waved and smiled in her silk pink robe. He waved and smiled back sadly, because he knew that at home, he was dumb, stupid, illiterate, alliterate, etcetera. Seems like reality was striking him faster then he wanted.

Read & review please. I also tried something new. Been inspired lately. Let me know what you think.


End file.
